


Survivor

by Dubu_Hunter



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubu_Hunter/pseuds/Dubu_Hunter
Summary: Es la primera vez que publico aquí y este también es mi primer trabajo, el cual me está costando un poco por ello apreciaría comentarios y de más, muchas gracias.





	1. Shameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la primera vez que publico aquí y este también es mi primer trabajo, el cual me está costando un poco por ello apreciaría comentarios y de más, muchas gracias.

-Mira, es ella de nuevo... ¿no tiene vergüenza?

-Trabajar en algo así…

-Escuché que sus padres murieron cuando era muy joven, pero aun así…

 

            Hizo oídos sordos  ante aquellas voces ya tan conocidas, siempre lo mismo, frunció el ceño tomando una manzana oliéndola antes de echarla en la pequeña bolsa de plástico y entregándola a la vendedora, que con mala gana le cobró. Echó la bolsa en dentro de otra más grande de tela, caminando ahora directamente hacia la panadería, intentando ignorar las miradas asediantes  de los vecinos.

Empujó la puerta sonriendo al instante al sentir aquellos olores tan dulces y suaves llenando el ambiente, con aquel chico torpe de aspecto inocente tras el mostrador .Era casi relajante , saludó a Jinki con una media sonrisa acercándose con pasos rápidos al mostrador, como ya era costumbre .

 

-En un momento estoy , solo debo meter los bizcochos al horno – dijo él mientras habría la puerta del horno metiendo un par de bandejas con cuidado ,para después quitarse el delantal lleno de harina  y el pañuelo blanco de los cabellos castaños dejándolos bajo el mostrados antes de salir a su encuentro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ,haciendo desaparecer aquellos encantadores ojos rasgados .-listo , podemos irnos ¿te acompaño a casa?- preguntó tomando una pequeña bolsa de papel y la chaqueta del perchero .

 

\- Demos un paseo antes – era un diálogo practicado , lo mismo todo los días ,pero aún así había algo tan cálido en ello que hacía que se sintiera bien , o quizá fuera la voz de Jinki , tan suave , tan atrayente .Agitó la cabeza para librarse de aquella idea , eso no era bueno ,debía centrarse.

-Bueno... ¿Qué tal el día? - preguntó algo avergonzado Jinki abriéndole la puerta para dejarle paso.

-Mm, no muy mal, dos clientes por la mañana, me falta poco para poder pagar el alquiler de la habitación – una sonrisa falsa se situó en sus labios  al tiempo que salía de la tienda con tranquilidad sin mirar al mayor, que asintió   con suavidad  con una sonrisa débil.

A pesar de que todo el pueblo sabía a lo que Taemin de dedicaba, aquel no era un tema que le gustara tratar con él.

-Ya... ya sabes que si necesitas dinero puedo ayudarte, no es problema, tengo ahorros y...

-Y tú ya conoces mi respuesta, te lo pediré cuando realmente lo necesite, puedo salir adelante, solo necesito un par de clientes más e incluso podré invitarte a cenar, pero no aquí claro – se rio  encaminándose en dirección al parque ,seguido por el mayor de cerca.

Jinki no volvió a insistir en ello, sabía que solo incomodaría al menor, se conocían desde niños .Había intentado ayudarle tras la muerte de sus padres, pero no pudo hacer demasiado, salvo darle comida a escondidas, a veces juguetes y ropa. Ya incluso antes de nacer  Taemin estaba destinado a ser rechazado, hijo de una pareja de alcohólicos, nadie quería que sus hijos se acercaran a él. Siempre con ropas pobres y sucias, pelo despeinado y largo.

 Todo el mundo creía que era una niña, una creencia que a día de hoy nadie había desmentido. Siempre iba con ropas holgadas, al menos dos tallas grandes, su piel era clara y limpia, sin mancha alguna. De pelo largo y lustroso, suelto la mayoría del tiempo. Era alguien que atraía tu mirada aunque no quisieras, quizá eso era lo que más molestaba a la gente del pueblo y claramente era lo que atraía a sus clientes .La mayoría hombres entrados en años que ya no estaban satisfechos con lo que tenían en casa.

Cuando sus padres murieron en aquel incendio, se vio solo, sin casa, sin familia, sin comida... Sin nada. Al principio había intentado  hacer pequeños trabajos , repartir leche , periódicos ,pero eso no era suficiente y seguía sin tener un techo , pero un día … Un día , un hombre le ofreció un buen trato , le daría un buena suma de dinero si le acompañaba a casa , allí le daría pequeños trabajos o eso dijo . Fue así, los primeros días, era un hombre viudo, así que el pequeño Tae debía encargarse de hacer las tareas del hogar, limpiar cocinar, tenía de nuevo un techo, comida y un sueldo.

No duró demasiado, aquel hombre era demasiado cariñoso con él, al principio, pensaba que era porque le veía como un hijo, pero cuan equivocado estaba. Jinki se lo advirtió, se lo dijo muchas veces, ese hombre no parecía de fiar, esas caricias, como lo miraba, los gestos, no eran de un padre... Pero Taemin inocente como era no le hizo caso. Aquellas caricias, miradas , fueron creciendo y no se detuvieron al descubrir que se trataba de un niño y no de una niña … Pero aun así Taemin no supo que aquello no era normal hasta que se lo contó a Jinki.

A pesar de que abandonó aquella casa, eso no dejó su mente, no puedo encontrar nada más y así fue como acabó siendo la “puta del pueblo”.

Pero Jinki había permanecido a su lado y no le abandonaría, guardaría aquel secreto, al igual que todos aquellos hombres que alguna vez habían pasado por su cama.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en salir con alguien?- preguntó ahora caminando a su lado mirando al menor con una sonrisa en los labios mientras abría la bolsa de papel.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo haría eso?- Taemin se echó a reír sin poder contenerse, no es como si alguno de sus clientes no se lo hubiera propuesto alguna vez, pero no creía que eso fuera... Ni siquiera lo había considerado.

\- No sé... ¿no has pensado en casarte?- preguntó él con una media sonrisa en los labios ofreciéndole una hogaza de pan dulce.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú no quieres casarte? Te recuerdo que eres mayor que yo...- rebatió inmediatamente intentando evadir aquella pregunta, tomando la hogaza llevándosela a los labios con delicadeza para darle un pequeño mordisco .Puede que llevara días sin comer bien, pero no pensaba demostrarlo por ningún motivo y menos aún delante de Jinki . 

Como era de esperar Jinki desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, intentando no sonrojarse, que Tae no percibiera su nerviosismo, caminaron así durante unos minutos, en silencio, dejando que la tensión creciera entre ellos con cada paso. A pesar de todos aquellos años había momento en los que ambos se sentían como desconocidos, comentarios inesperados, nuevos gestos podían cambiarlo todo.

\- ¿Y por qué no te casas conmigo?- Taemin rompió finalmente el silencio mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios ,intentando no echarse a reír al ver el gesto del mayor -era broma ,tonto - dio una palmada suave en su hombro restándole importancia , aunque había parte de verdad en aquella pregunta , eso arreglaría muchas cosas , pero no podía hacerle eso , no a él .La única persona que era amable ,podría arruinarle con eso , ya muchos en el pueblo le miraban mal cuando daban aquellos pequeños paseos. No, no podía.

Pero allí estaba de nuevo, aquella mirada profunda que confundía a Tae, esa mirada que a veces le robaba el sueño ¿era solo amistad?

\- Oh, ah, claro – Jinki frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo  intentando reirse con él para borrar la tensión, ya casi habían llegado a la pensión del menor

-Hasta aquí es gratis , si quieres subir arriba tendrás que pagar - alzó las cejas sugestivamente intentando provocar al mayor ,cosa que consiguió al instante , sonriendo satisfecho al ver el sonrojo en el rostro contrario. -¿Nos vemos mañana? Tengo  libre la mañana, si quieres - se encogió de hombros  balanceando la bolsa  de la compra en el aire con suavidad - puedo preparar algo de comer, si quieres.

El mayor miró la pensión antes de responder, aquel edificio parecía a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento y era más conocido como un burdel que como una pensión. 

-Por mi perfecto, llevaré el postre, ¿en el parque a las doce?

Tras acordar un par de cosas más sin importancia los amigos se despidieron .Yendo cada uno por su lado.

 

 

La habitación de Taemin era pequeña de paredes ocres, con muebles viejos, pero perfectamente ordenada y limpia. No podía permitirse mala presencia en aquella profesión .Guardó las cosas en la pequeña cocina mientras terminaba de comerse aquel pan que  Jinki le había dado. Siempre que se veían le daba algo, su madre no estaba muy de acuerdo con ello, pero le gustaba consentir a su encantador hijo, así que no decía nada. Fue directamente a la ducha  tras terminar de ordenar un poco.

Treinta minutos después salió  del baño, aún con los cabellos húmedos por la ducha, secándose el cuerpo con la toalla mientras caminaba hacia el armario cuando escuchó llamar a la puerta. Por lo visto hoy se había adelantado...Se puso una camiseta ancha rápidamente enredando la toalla sobre las caderas antes de correr a abrir la puerta. 

Con una sonrisa automática en los labios dejó pasar al mayor  tomando su mano para atraerle contra sí, poniéndose de puntillas para poder besar sus labios, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Si bien la mayoría de sus clientes eran hombres mayores, casados o divorciados, una pequeña parte eran jóvenes, de familias adineradas, que le habían encontrado por pura curiosidad. Uno de ellos era Choi Minho , el soltero de oro de aquel pequeño pueblo, deseado por toda mujer en edad de casarse y las que no también . Guapo, rico, encantador y con una gran debilidad por explorar su sexualidad.

Tomó impulso para rodear sus caderas con las piernas, dejando que le pegara contra la pared, arqueando la cadera al sentir la frialdad de aquel muro. ¿Lo único malo? A veces se podía dejar llevar por la pasión, pero si tenía suerte, hoy iría todo bien…

-Te he echado de menos gatito- dijo el mayor mordiendo los labios del menor con fuerza moviendo las caderas contra él con deseo ,impaciente por tomarle ya , tan solo verle hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara , aquel adolescente de piel tan delicada , tan suave , era toda una tentación .

Retiró la toalla dejándola caer al suelo tomando las caderas del menor con las manos para lanzarle sobre la cama posicionándose entre sus piernas quitándose la camisa blanca perfectamente planchada, lanzándola con despreocupación al suelo. No habían muchas palabras entre ellos, siempre dejaban que fueran sus cuerpos los que se comunicaran .La impaciencia de Minho subiendo la camiseta por el abdomen del menor exponiéndole y la tranquilidad del menor que permanecía impasible besando los labios contrarios con pasión contenida, llevando las manos a los pantalones del mayor para meter la mano bajo ellos, estimulando el miembro ya despierto sobre la ropa interior, avivando aquella impaciencia en él.

-Vamos ,estoy listo para ti – susurró a su oído alzando las caderas con descaro para provocarlo frotándose contra él , intentando mantener aquella mirada inocente que tanto encendía a sus clientes .

Casi se echó a reír ante la rapidez con la que Minho se libró de las prendas restantes, dejando que el duro miembro rozara su entrada.

-Eres tan travieso, no tienes vergüenza... – murmuró contra su mejilla abriendo más las piernas del menor dejándole expuesto, tomó su miembro con la diestra empezando a estimularle con rapidez, buscando los gemidos del menor, quería ver el placer en su rostro mientras le poseía. - Por eso me gustas tanto...- fue diciendo estas palabras cuando le penetró lentamente, hundiéndose  completamente en él, encantado al sentir el calor de sus paredes contraerse sobre su miembro .Sonriendo satisfecho al escuchar el gemido bajo proveniente  de los labios del menor, llenando el silencio de la habitación .Que minutos después fue acompañando por más gemidos, respiraciones aceleradas y el chocar de sus cuerpos. Continuó estimulando el miembro contrario, mientras tomaba su cuerpo sin piedad con embestidas rápidas y profundas, ganándose gritos de placer por parte del menor.

Taemin hundió las uñas en la espalda fuerte de su amante dejando medias lunas rojizas sobre su piel ,tomando cada embestida con los ojos cerrados y el rostro contorsionado por el placer , respirando por los labios entreabiertos entre besos hambrientos , sintiéndose a punto de estallar con cada envite, pero no podía hacer eso , lo primero era complacer al cliente , por ello contrajo sus paredes apresando el falo contrario, atacando sus labios en un beso húmedo e inusualmente pasional ,logrando extraer un gemido ronco de Minho, apretó las manos sobre los musculosos brazos del mayor arqueando la espalda contra la cama , sabía cuánto le gustaba eso .Ocultó una sonrisa victoriosa cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos en un gesto falso de vergüenza cuando el mayor se liberó en su interior sintiendo aquella conocida quemazón en la parte baja de la espalda , gimió de nuevo dejándose llevar por los estímulos de la mano contraria ,manchándola segundos después con su propio orgasmo .

Desfallecido de dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo contrario sobre si, sin quejarse rodeó su cintura con los brazos  acariciando su espalda con las yemas de los dedos.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hyung – susurró a su oído  con la voz aún enronquecida debido a los gemidos.

-¿Eso quiere decir  que hoy es gratis? - preguntó el otro riéndose por lo bajo.

-Por supuesto que no, quiere decir que recuerdo de tu cumpleaños – se rio dejando iniciando un beso lento y húmedo  apoyando las manos sobre el pecho contrario .

-Mm, entonces te recompensaré por haberlo recordado, vamos por la segunda ronda , te quiero para mi toda la noche …

Si, probablemente Taemin no dormiría aquella noche, pero al menos tendría dinero suficiente para poder hacerle un buen regalo de cumpleaños  a Jinki. Merecía la pena ¿no?


	2. Friends

-Hey, hey, son casi las diez, deberías levantarte ya – una voz suave se coló en su mente adormilada, con un gruñido bajo alzó la cabeza mirando con el ceño fruncido a un chico unos años mayor que él, de pelo claro y grandes ojos, casi parecía tener una expresión triste de manera permanente en su rostro.- El gigante rico ha pagado por ti todo el mes, supongo que esta vez lo has hecho bien ¿eh? - bromeó tirando de las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo del menor  para apresurarle a levantarse – vamos, date prisa, sino no podrás desayunar .La cocinera ya se estaba quejando por ello…

Taemin se estiró sintiendo al instante el dolor en la parte baja de la espalda, se sentó en la cama pasándose las manos por el pelo, tomando un coletero para recogerse el pelo en una coleta alta.

-Cinco minutos Jjong, y si me ayudas ,cuatro , baño por favor

-Ah, menos mal que te paga bien, sino no dejaría ni que te mirara, ese chico está obsesionado contigo y no tengo claro si eso es bueno o malo… - se acercó al menor pasando un brazo por su espalda para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

-Es bueno, siempre que me ayude a pagar el alquiler – respondió riéndose por lo bajo mientras era casi arrastrado hasta la ducha, apoyó las manos en la pared cuando Jonghyun abrió la llave del agua.

-Te espero abajo, intentaré que la cocinera te prepare algo ¿vale? - da una palmada en su espalda, riéndose al ver el gesto de dolor en su rostro.-Té y tostadas, un buen plan ¿eh?

Sin más el mayor cerró la puerta del baño y salió de la habitación  con tranquilidad dejando espacio al otro para que se aseara .Fiel a su palabra Taemin no tardó más de  tres minutos en darse una ducha rápida , sin lavarse el pelo ,claro. Si no hubiera tardado una eternidad . Al salir fue directamente al armario tomando un par de vaqueros rotos y una camiseta ancha, unido a una chaqueta militar cálida, no es que se vistiera de forma femenina. No lo hacía, pero la menudez de su cuerpo y sus rasgos finos podían confundir a cualquiera y era mejor que eso siguiera así, sino tendría muchos problemas...Tomó también la bufanda roja que Jinki le había regalado en cuanto empezó el invierno, antes de bajar las escaleras con paso firme, dejando que las zapatillas hicieran crujir aquellos escalones ya viejos  frágiles por la humedad. Ojala tuviera más dinero, no para poder vivir en el pueblo, allí nadie querría alquilarle ni darle acceso a nada, sino para largarse de allí. Un lugar en el que nadie supiera nada, que no le juzgaran, talvez ir a la ciudad, cualquier lugar sería mejor que aquel, eso seguro.

Bajó y fue directamente hacia la cocina, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a Jonghyun, comiéndose parte del que era supuestamente su desayuno.

-Hey, se supone que eso era para mí – sonrió sentándose sobre el regazo del mayor con descaro, tomando la tostada de sus manos para darle un gran bocado- ¿tienes la mañana libre? Creía que hoy era el día de visitas a domicilio, el cartero siempre llama dos veces ¿no?

El mayor negó agitando la cabeza divertida.

\- No, no, hoy me toca ser jardinero, la última vez casi me pillan en mitad del reparto, ah, aún me duele el hombro, no tuve una buena caída – mordió la tostada que sujetaba el menor- y eso será en un par de horas. ¿Tú no tenías una cita hoy? Con tu “amigo”, ¿no?

Taemin asintió antes de dar un par de sorbos al té terminándose la tostada con rapidez al recordarlo.

-Sí, debería darme prisa, tengo que preparar  algo de comer. Por cierto,  prometiste ayudarme con su regalo, no puedes echarte atrás – presionó el índice sobre el hombro del mayor antes de ponerse en pie. -Nos vemos esta noche.

Se despidió agitando la mano mientras subía  las escaleras con rapidez.

Encendió la pequeña hornilla portátil que había en ese espacio reducido que llamaban cocina, al menos aquella pensión incluía las comidas, por lo que rara vez debía utilizarla. Menos mal que el día anterior había comprado lo necesario.

 

 

 

Jinki no era el tipo de persona al que le gustaba madrugar, de hecho era una de las cosas que más detestaba, pero dado que él heredaría el negocio familiar, debía estar en pie a las cinco de la mañana para empezar a preparar el pan. Aquel día no era diferente, sin siquiera desayunar bajó la planta baja para empezar a trabajar. Ya desayunaría después.

A las siete su madre le dejó un par de bollos y un vaso de leche en la encimera, antes de irse a comprar fruta fresca para los dulces .Mientras que su padre dio una palmada sobre su hombro, yendo a por harina y demás sacos.

Era en momentos como ese cuando Jinki se preguntaba qué habría sucedido si Taemin aún tuviera a sus padres, si sus padres hubieran sido como los suyos, cuidaran de él...

Frunció el ceño confundido, no podía, no, eso no estaba bien, aun así no podrían estar juntos. Amistad eso era lo que debía haber entre ellos, por más que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera tan imprevisible delante del menor. Que su corazón se acelerara.

Además, probablemente Taemin nunca se fijaría en él, vivía con sus padres, no tenía mucho dinero, era un simple panadero. También era muy torpe… No... Él podía aspirar a mucho más.

El tintineo de la puerta le devolvió a la realidad, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a su madre, se limpió las manos en el delantal apresurándose a ayudarla con las pesadas bolsas.

-He comprado fresas para ti, cariño, dijiste que harías un pastel ¿no? - sonrió ella con dulzura, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo mientras este revisaba las bolsas con curiosidad infantil.

-Sí, sí, uno grande, de fresas, se venderá muy bien. He estado practicando – dijo animado guardando cada cosa en su lugar con rapidez.

Haría un buen pastel y le daría una porción a Taemin, sabía que le gustaban, los dulces, seguro que sonreiría. De verdad, no una de esas falsas que le daba a los demás, sino una real.

 

 

 

Cuando bajó de nuevo aquellos escalones lo hizo cargado con una bolsa de lona en las manos, con cuidado de no moverla mucho .Se acomodó bien la bufanda antes de abrir la puerta saliendo al frío exterior, aquello era casi como un bosque, tendría que caminar poco más de un kilómetro por la carretera para ir hacia el parque, era una ruta que estaba acostumbrado a hacer solo por las mañanas, pero acompañado por Jinki por la tardes.

No hacía muy buena mañana, estaba nublado, parecía que empezaría a llover en cualquier momento, eso fue lo que le animó a acelerar el paso.

No tardó demasiado, al llegar eligió un banco sin demasiada humedad, abriendo la bolsa para sacar los recipientes de comida, había hecho un poco de todo. Con pollo y picante, dos de las cosas favoritas de Jinki, también un poco de arroz para acompañar.

Desde pequeño había aprendido a cocinar, prácticamente obligado, debido a su mala situación familiar, nunca había probado comida hecha por una madre. Lo más parecido a ellos habían sido, los intentos de postres  hechos por Jinki. Le resultaba casi gracioso, ver como se esforzaba tanto por complacerle.Pero él siempre había sido así, intentando complacer a los demás .Hacerlos felices. Por eso era tan querido en aquel lugar. Era demasiado brillante.

Estaba tan perdido en aquellos pensamientos que ni siquiera percibió la presencia de Jinki, solo cuando este tocó su hombro, fue que dio un respingo mirándole completamente asustado.

-Lo siento, pensaba que me habías escuchado – dijo el mayor con una sonrisa de disculpa sentándose en el borde del banco, poniendo la pequeña bandeja sobre el propio regazo.

Taemin observó la bandeja con curiosidad. ¿Qué sería aquella vez? Las galletas de chocolate de la vez anterior estaban buenas, aunque un tanto duras. Pero valoraba su esfuerzo, siempre se comía todo lo que llevaba.

Le sonrió saludándole con ambas manos bajando con suavidad la bufanda antes de hablar.

\- Buenos días, ¿qué es esta vez? Yo te he preparado un poco de todo, lo que he podido, esta mañana me he levantado un poco tarde.

-Tarta de fresas, mi madre las ha comprado esta mañana.

Aquellas “citas” para comer había empezado hace un par de meses, como una manera de que Jinki se asegurara de que el menor comía bien, estaba tan delgado, que muchas veces no sabía si era por su constitución o porque no comía bien. Al principio era Jinki quien llevaba la comida y Taemin el postre, pero tras un par de quedadas se habían dado cuenta de que las habilidades de Jinki en la cocina no eran muy buenas, por lo que decidieron cambiar (Taemin se intoxico con una tortilla… No era una historia agradable).

-Vaya, ya quiero probarla, venga, empecemos a comer  y cuéntame tu día – estaba de buen humor, aunque su cuerpo no tanto, no solía preguntar esas cosas normalmente. Su relación con Jinki siempre había sido más bien del tipo silenciosa y discreta, se conocían desde hace tanto que casi no hacían falta las palabras entre ellos.

Sonrió al ver como el mayor tomaba los palillos que le ofrecía, empezando a comer animado, mientras le contaba cada una de las cosas que había hecho desde que se había levantado.

Cuando llegó el momento de sacar la tarta, se podía notar que Jinki estaba nervioso, con manos temblorosas  quitó las cintas que sujetaban el envoltorio. Era una pequeña porción de aspecto bastante decente a decir verdad, se podía ver que el bizcocho estaba bien hecho incluso habían fresas en el relleno. Parecía que esta vez lo había logrado. Le entregó la bandeja al menor con una sonrisa amplia y le ofreció la cucharilla.

-Pruébala, dime cómo está.

Tomó  la cucharilla hundiéndola en el trozo tomando también una de las fresas para probarla. No mentiría, le sorprendió y mucho que estuviera...bien. Jinki sabía hacer panes, sí, pero los dulces o cosas tan elaboradas nunca le habían salido bien hasta aquel momento.

-¡Esto no es justo! Pensaba regalarte una tarta por tu cumpleaños – dijo frunciendo el ceño disgustado.

-¿Eso significa que está bien? Aún puedes hacerlo...

-No, no cuando tú puedes hacer algo así. ¿Estás seguro que no has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo? - alzó una ceja presionando el índice contra la frente del mayor -creo que solo querías torturarme, eso no está bien, hyung – susurró lo último en voz baja, no era una palabra que utilizara a menudo y menos en un lugar público como aquel, por eso el mayor abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -Tranquilo, no hay nadie aquí, ahora todos están comiendo en sus casas... ¿Tu madre no se ha enfadado esta vez?

-No, la tarta se ha vendido muy bien y ella ya se ha acostumbrado, creo que ya no le molesta tanto – sonrió complacido, con esa sonrisa que ocultaba sus ojos  y que tanto le gustaba. –Además, la señora Kim se ha pasado hoy por la tienda, eso siempre la pone buen humor.

No era eso lo que ponía de buen humor a la madre de Jinki, Taemin lo sabía, Minho se lo había mencionado alguna vez, entre la familia Lee y Kim, se estaba gestando, algo, un compromiso. Pero, como siempre Jinki era ajeno a todo. Como siempre…

Tomó la mano del mayor mirándole con una media sonrisa en los labios  enlazando los dedos con él.

-No me dejes, eres el único que está de mi lado, ¿vale? - intentó no reírse al ver al mayor estático, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

-Claro que estaré a tu lado, para lo que necesites, somos amigos, ¿no?- apretó su mano con suavidad devolviéndole la  sonrisa con confianza.

Era en momentos como ese, en los que sentía que podía contárselo, que quizá él lo aceptara, podrían ser felices, fuera de allí, por supuesto. Miró al rededor y apoyó la mano sobre la mejilla del mayor mirándole a los ojos. Aquellos ojos oscuros que le transmitían tanta confianza. Como si de un imán se tratase bajó la mirada a sus labios, rellenos, de aspecto tan suave, ¿sabrían tan bien como lo imaginaba? Deseaba probarlos, morderlos, devorarlos, verlos rojos y brillantes. Se acercó un poco más acariciando su mano para tranquilizarle, no quería asustarle, solo quería sentirle cerca. Rozó los labios contra la comisura de sus labios sin apartar la vista de él.

-Eso es por la tarta, estaba deliciosa – susurró contra su mejilla antes de alejarse de nuevo sin soltar aún su mano.

\- Tae... Yo…

Unas risa cortaron al mayor, un grupo de adolescentes acababa de entrar en el parque, al verles empezaron a recoger inmediatamente. A pesar de que su amistad era conocida, no era bueno que les vieran allí. Ambos tendrían problemas si se llegaba a saber.

-Te acompaño a casa – dijo Jinki al terminar de recoger.

Taemin asintió  con una sonrisa sin darle mucha  importancia. Jinki le acompañaba todas las tardes. Esta vez Jinki llevó la  bolsa guardando los restos de la porción de pastel con la bandeja en ella.

Caminaron con tranquilidad, hablando de los chismes del pueblo, bueno, solo hablaba Taemin, se enteraba de muchas cosas debido a su trabajo. Jinki solo asentía escuchándole con atención.

Al llegar el menor se dispuso a tomar la bolsa de vuelta pero el mayor se lo impidió, negando con la cabeza .

-¿Puedo subir ? - preguntó mirándole a los ojos , no sonreía ,estaba serio, podía notar su nerviosismo ,el mismo que sentía revolotear en su abdomen .

Sin pensarlo demasiado asintió girándose para empujar la puerta  invitando al mayor a entrar ,subieron las escaleras en silencio, todo el silencio que permitían los crujidos de aquellos escalones .

Era la primera vez que el mayor pedía subir , ¿porqué sería?De repente se sentía acalorado ,sus manos temblorosas sacaron las llaves para abrir la puerta ,entrando primero para ordenar rápidamente antes  invitar al mayor a pasar .

Jinki cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó la bolsa de lona en el suelo antes de acercarse a él abrazándole con fuerza , rodeando su cintura con los brazos .Sentir aquellos fuertes brazos rodeándole era demasiado para él , se sentía tan pequeño a su lado , no podía evitarlo , la calidez que emanaba el mayor le atraía sin remedio .

-Lo sabes ¿verdad? - preguntó el mayor  a su oído sin atreverse a mirarle .

-¿El qué?

-Que te quiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado,pronto más~


	3. Feel

 

-Yo también te quiero. hyung – susurró como respuesta acariciando la espalda del mayor con las manos. -¿Ha pasado algo?- Jinki solo decía eso cuando se sentía mal .

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso – la voz seria del mayor le tomó por sorpresa , no era un tono que utilizara a menudo , por ello apoyó las manos sobre el pecho contrario y se separó un poco para poder mirarle. Esos ojos oscuros le absorbieron al instante.

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada ,solo se escuchaban los sonidos de la pensión, algunas risas, gemidos desde la habitación de Jonghyun, por lo visto ya estaba en horario de trabajo.

Permanecieron mirándose a los ojos hasta que el menor no pudo soportarlo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, dando un paso atrás .

-Dime que no es una broma ,no tendría ninguna gracias – su voz pesada rompió el silencio entre ambos ,ganándose una sonrisa suave de los labios del mayor .

-Por supuesto que no lo es, ya sabes que yo no soy así, estoy siendo serio acerca de esto. Le he estado dando vueltas durante todo este tiempo. Se que es difícil para ambos, que nuestra relación no sería aceptada por nadie. Pero aún así...- se detuvo aclarándose el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.-Aún así, si hay la más mínima posibilidad de poder estar a tu lado. No como un amigo, sino algo más, yo... Me gustaría …

-¿Crees que por acostarme con hombres por dinero ya soy homosexual?

Aquella pregunta fue dicha con un hilo de voz, pero interrumpió el rápido discurso del mayor de inmediato, la sorpresa pintada en su rostro sin saber responder.

-¿Crees que no querría tener una vida normal?

-No, no Tae, yo...

-¿Crees que no quiero salir con chicas?

Solo quería amedrentarle, que dejara de hablar porque si seguía haciéndolo estaría acabado, se dejaría llevar por aquella mirada, esos labios .

-¿Crees que al menos no me gustaría ser como Jonghyung? ¿Sabes por lo que tengo que pasar cada día?¿Que hago esto porque quiero?

-Lo que quiero decir, es que  te quiero por quien eres, se lo que has vivido y …

-¿Por quien soy? ¿Por ser la Puta del pueblo?¿Por las humillaciones por las que paso todos lo días?La miradas ,los cuchicheos. ¡Eso es lo que soy! Tú no puedes quererme, tú eres uno de ellos ….¡Soy la jodida pu- !-se vio interrumpido  por la mano del mayor que cubrió sus labios mirándose con una expresión totalmente seria, incluso enfadada.

-¡Ya! ¡Para! Se lo que eres .¿Crees que no los escucho? Y no me refiero a los cuchicheos en el mercado , ni en la tiendas .Me refiero a lo que dicen de ti los hombres.¿Crees que no se como te tratan? ¿Cómo se jactan de cada cosa que han hecho contigo? ¿Crees que eso no me duele? No puedes decir que no te quiero , porque lo hago, tú no diriges mis sentimientos. ¡Demonios! Ni yo mismo lo hago y aunque pudiera aún así elegiría quererte.¿Sabes porqué?

No, no lo sabía y realmente no quería saberlo no quería escucharlo , se cubrió los oídos con las palmas de las manos acuclillándose en el suelo  huyendo de las manos del mayor ,de sus brazos, que le rodearon al instante  haciendo que ambos acabaran en el suelo sentados demasiado juntos ,en una posición demasiado  incómoda. Taemin no podía moverse, no quería escucharle, cerró los ojos .

Pero Jinki no esperaría, había tardado mucho, pasado demasiadas noches sin dormir para reunir el valor suficiente para aquel momento y no pensaba irse sin que al menos el menor le escuchara apropiadamente. Tomó sus muñecas apartándolas despacio sin querer hacerle daño.

-Taemin, no puedo obligarte a mirarme ,pero al menos puedo hacer que me escuches. He estado a tu lado desde que tengo memoria. Aún recuerdo como nos conocimos en el parque .También recuerdo cuando empezaste en esto... He estado contigo. Siempre te he querido, como un amigo , como a un hermano, pero en estos últimos años, eso ha cambiado , ya no te veo así. Se que no debería haber asumido que... Entenderé si no quieres estar conmigo . Que quieras formar una familia. Pero quiero que al menos sepas que lo que siento por ti es sincero… No dudes de mis sentimientos, por favor …

Al terminar de hablar soltó sus manos con una mirada triste antes de ponerse en pie.

-No te molestaré más, comprenderé que quieras mantener la distancia, pero si quieres volver a verme, como amigos o lo que tú quieras, sabes dónde estoy…- inclinó la cabeza ante él antes de girarse para salir por la puerta cerrando con un ruido sordo. 

No, no, no podía dejar que aquello pasara, no podía dejar que se fuera. Tenía que detenerle, se puso en pie con rapidez abriendo la puerta sin ninguna contemplación antes de lanzarse  contra el mayor abrazándole por la espalda ,a punto de tirarle por las escaleras, a duras penas consiguieron mantener el equilibrio. No podía dejar a la única persona que le había querido, que le quería, marcharse así .Le necesitaba, quería que fuera suyo. Quería ser egoísta por una vez. Pero, ¿podía serlo ? ¿De verdad se merecía a Jinki? ¿De verdad podía tenerle?

-Yo también…

-¿Tú también qué? Quiero oírlo Tae...-  ni siquiera podía mirarle, no porque no quisiera, sino porque el abrazo del menor era tan fuerte que no le permitía moverse.

-Yo también te quiero … no como un amigo , sino como algo más .Yo …te quiero Jinki – susurró contra su hombro dejando que su aliento chocara contra el abrigo del mayo apretando el abrazo sobre él.

-¿Puedo...? ¿Puedes …? Tae, aunque seas tan delgado tienes mucha fuerza y me estás ahogando– una risa avergonzada resonó por el hueco de aquellas escaleras, ah ,esa risa que tanto adoraba, podía sonreír con tan solo escucharla.

-Uh … - le soltó al instante dando un paso atrás para darle espacio, con la mirada baja ,a pesar de lo que acababa de decir, no podía mirarle a la cara. Se echaría a llorar o peor aún se sonrojaría.

Pero Jinki no iba a desaprovechar eso, así que abrazó al menor por la cintura  apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro ,empujándole con suavidad para volver a entrar en la habitación, no era seguro estar allí fuera . Al estar de nuevo en un lugar “seguro “,tomó la barbilla del menor  con la diestra animándole a mirarle mientras cerraba la puerta. Le sonrió y no puedo evitar reir al ver un ligero sonrojo ocupar sus mejillas.

-¿Sabes que eres adorable?

-¿Lo soy? ¿De verdad lo soy? ¿No crees que soy… Asqueroso ?- al fin alzo la barbilla mirándole a la cara, se mordió el labio inferior impaciente por una respuesta. ¿De verdad podía aceptarle tal y como era? Jinki había dicho que lo sabía todo, ¿qué le habían contado todos aquellos hombres? No sabía si quería saberlo, pero necesitaba saberlo. Saber que no le resultaba repugnante, que no le rechazaría.

\- Por supuesto que lo eres, eres completamente adorable, eres muy guapo también, deberías saberlo. No eres asqueroso, nunca lo serás. Te conozco, se porqué haces esto…

De acuerdo ,eso era más que suficiente , no necesitaba más . Rodeó el cuello del mayor con los brazos atrayéndole con fuerza para al fin poder probar sus labios. Ah, eran tan dulces como se imaginaba, como si todo él fuera en si un dulce. Su aliento, su piel, sus labios, su calor, su olor, quería hacerlo suyo, poseerle por completo. No escaparía, ah, no podía más. Empujó al mayor contra la puerta tomándole por sorpresa ,que aprovechó para atacar sus labios de nuevo , sintió las manos del mayor posarse sobre su cintura acariciándole sobre la ropa  Demasiada ropa ,quería sentirle cerca. Se libró de la chaqueta del mayor con rapidez dejándola caer al suelo ,ignorando las manos del mayor que intentaban alejarle, tomándolas para atraerle hacia la cama.

-Tae, Tae... Yo, debe... Mmm .

Ni siquiera le dejaba hablar,  interrumpiendo sus palabras con besos hambrientos, empezando a desabrochar la camisa  con habilidad  y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-No hyung, he esperado mucho por esto, no es momento para hablar, podemos hablar después – tras librarse del camisa empujó al mayor para tirarle sobre la cama .Subiéndose sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su caderas.-Mmm, mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba – susurró paseando las manos por el torso del mayor sonriendo al ver como la piel reaccionaba ante la frialdad de sus manos erizándose a su paso, provocando un gemido bajo y una reacción rápida allí abajo .

 Presionó las caderas contra el mayor sin apartar la mirada de él en ningún momento, sin perderse detalle. El mayor echó la cabeza hacia atrás hundiéndola en la cama  con los ojos cerrados. Delicioso .

-Tae, yo... ¿No es muy pronto? - preguntó  tomando las manos del menor con las propias intentando ignorar la impaciencia de su cuerpo por continuar con aquello.

-Mm, ¿pronto? ¿Te parece pronto?- pregunta moviendo las caderas sobre él agachándose para rozar los labios contrarios ,iniciando un beso lento y húmedo guiando las manos del mayos  bajo su abrigo haciendo que el mayor posara las manos sobre su piel , dejando escapar un pequeño siseo al sentir las manso frías sobre la cintura – Yo creo que a tu cuerpo no le parece que sea pronto – sonrió al notar la no tan pequeña erección del mayor contra sus glúteos.

-Bueno si lo dices así no… Pero yo, ahh...- apretó las manos sobre la piel del menor alzando las caderas al sentir aquel movimiento de caderas cada vez más provocador y aquellas manos que desabrochaban sus pantalones – Tae, Tae , esto no es, mm, justo ...- Frunció el ceño  alzando la cabeza para mirarle al notar el tirón sobre los pantalones soltándole al notar que intentaba quitarle los pantalones, pero no puedo detenerle, más bien no quería detenerle. No podía pensar en claro en aquel momento.

-Uh, si, definitivamente no es para nada pronto, de hecho creo que hemos tardado demasiado  - murmuró el menor para si mismo observando el notable bulto bajo su ropa interior. Aquello le hizo entrar instantáneamente en calor, ah  y aquellos muslos, cuanto le gustaría morderlos y marcarlos hasta dejar sin respiración al mayor.

-Tae... - Jinki apoyó los codos sobre la cama ayudándose para poder sentarse bien en la cama, tomando el rostro del menor para besar de nuevo sus labios, un beso apasionado, sin pausa. Incluso mordió su labio inferior, dejándose llevar ,eran suaves , cálidos, dulces. Aprovechó para librarse de la chaqueta del menor, así como de la bufanda sintiéndolas caer sobre sus piernas. -Si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a hacerlo bien… - susurró a su oído acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos separándose un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Hacerlo bien? ¿No lo estoy haciendo bien ahora ?- Taemin le miró incrédulo ,se dedicaba a eso, no podía estar haciéndolo mal. ¿Verdad ?

-No me refiero a eso, lo haces muy bien. Pero esto no es trabajo, no tiene que ser rápido, quiero conocerte. Conocerte bien. Explorar cada parte de ti hasta memorizar tu cuerpo por completo. Quiero que seas mío y disfrutar de cada momento...- respondió dejando un beso en la punta de su nariz, llevando las manos a los cabellos del menor para deshacer la coleta, dejando que el cabellos cayera sobre los hombros del menor enmarcando su rostro, haciéndolo parecer más inocente, más delicado.

-Oh, entonces, ¿qué sugieres? - se acomodó mejor sobre el mayor bajando la mirada algo avergonzado, lo que no ayudó porque se encontró con la erección del mayor. Ah, ¿en qué pensaba? ¿Porqué esperar cuando estaba tan listo para ello?

-Ahora, quiero que ambos nos quitemos esto- dijo el mayor tirando de las prendas restantes sobre el menor – y volvamos a besarnos , despacio, no tenemos porqué apresurarnos ¿no?

Pero el si que tenía prisa ,quería tener al mayor antes de que se echara atrás , sin embargo asintió  bajando de las caderas del mayor .

Se sentó sobre la cama quitándose primero los zapatos y los calcetines, sintiendo en todo momento la mirada del mayor sobre si  ¿Cómo quería ir despacio cuando le miraba de aquella manera? Mordiéndose el labio inferior levantó la camiseta para quitáserla dejándola un  lado sobre la cama y procedió de igual manera con los pantalones, sintiéndose demasiado expuesto. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie .

-Bien ahora me toca a mi – Jinki se acomodó mejor en la cama librándose de los zapatos y los pantalones que permanecían sobre sus tobillos, dejando la chaqueta del menor también en un lado de la cama. -Ahora si, ven aquí.-Se acomodó contra la cabecera llamando al menor con las manos  este se acurrucó en sus brazos  apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho.

-¿No crees que hoy estás muy mandón, hyung? - preguntó  dejando un beso sobre su  cuello  abrazándose a él con fuerza.

-Solo un poco – se rió dejando un besos sobre sus cabellos acariciando la espalda desnuda del menor con las manos, enviando cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo ,logrando que se impacientara cada vez más.

Taemin alzó el rostro para mirarle completamente indignado.

\- Hyung, quiero un beso.

-¿Quién está siendo mandón ahora?

-¡Hyung!

-Está bien ,está bien – se rió  acercándose más para empezar a besar sus labios mientras el menor se acomodaba de nuevo sobre él. Ah, ese pequeño granuja,estaba intentando tomar las riendas de nuevo.

Aunque Jinki no tenía demasiada experiencia en aquel terreno ( básicamente ninguna ) quería mostrarle un nuevo aspecto de si a Taemin, que viera que podía cuidar de él, protegerle, hacerse cargo de todo. Pero se lo ponía muy difícil, aquel movimiento del caderas le estaba enloqueciendo. Empezó a responder a aquellos movimientos por puro instinto. Bajó las manos pos su espalda hasta sus caderas, presionando los dedos sobre su piel ,jugando con la banda elástica de  la ropa interior, dudoso. Sintió el calor invadir sus mejillas cuando el menor tomó sus manos metiéndolas bajo a prenda sin vergüenza alguna .

-Si, piensas ir así de despacio no  avanzaremos nunca – susurró contra sus labios  antes de abandonarlos para atacar su cuello , lamiendo aquella manzana de adán tan marcada, que tantas veces había atrapado su mirada.

-Está bien, no tan despacio entonces.

Dejaron escapara un gemido al unísono  buscando más fricción entre ambos cuerpos. Tenían toda la tarde y noche  por delante.


	4. Sweet

El roce de las pieles desnudas , los jadeos , el calor de sus respiraciones se mezclaba en aquella pequeña habitación .Ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos , ni una prenda , ni si quiera el aire ,algo de vergüenza quizá . Era la primera vez que Jinki se encontraba tan expuesto hacia alguien , claro que aquello le afectaba tanto porque la otra persona era Taemin . Por otra parte el menor se deleitaba pasando su desvergonzada mirada por el cuerpo del mayor , absorbiendo cada pequeño detalle en la penumbra de la habitación.  
-¡Eh!¡Eh!Para ya , vas a hacer un agujero si sigues mirando – se quejó Jinki tomando el rostro del menor entre las manos para poder besar esos labios , que tanto le tentaban , dejando que los dientes mordieran a gusto la suave carne .Enredó los dedos en los largos cabellos . Siempre había querido hacer aquello ,tocar ese pelo de aspecto tan cuidado , hundir los dedos en aquellos mechones .Tiró de ellos con suavidad , solo para probar , quería saber como se sentía .  
El gemido que soltó el menor le confundió un poco , ¿aquello le había gustado o le había hecho daño ? No sabría decirlo , pero al notar como presionaba las caderas contra al menos supo que no lo odiaba .Sonrió contra sus labios inclinando el rostro para poder profundizar el beso bajando las manos por la espalda contraria , lentamente .A pesar del notable frío ,el sudor empezaba a hacer acto de presencia sobre los cuerpos febriles por el deseo .Presionó las manos sobre sus glúteos .Sino recordaba mal ,y esperaba no hacerlo ,primero debía prepararle adecuadamente . Presionó el indice de la diestra contra la entrada del menor , notando como este frotaba de nuevo las caderas con impaciencia.  
-Mmm, un pequeño tip , si lo que quieres hacer es lo que imagino, entra mejor con lubricante. – Taemin susurró al oído del mayor , si estaba intentando avergonzarle . Siempre le había encantado molestar al mayor , ver ese ceño fruncido , la mirada que le reprendía y aquellos labios abultarse , haciéndolo aún más apetitoso. Pero lo que más le gustaba era ver aquel sonrojo en el rostro del mayor. - O puedes hacerlo directamente , vamos hyung , te gustará , puedo recibirte directamente …  
Oh , no ,no , aquella voz enronquecida ,estaba logrando que perdiera el juicio ,causando estrago en su cuerpo , el miembro henchido rozándose contra el trasero del menor , la respiración acelerada que chocaba contra su mejilla , el calor cada vez más intenso que crecía entre sus cuerpo . Aquel diablillo sabía como tentarle .  
Pero el sabía resistirse .  
Llevó la mano izquierda a los labios del menor , acariciándolos con las yemas de los dedos , sintiendo aquella piel suave y delicada bajo ellos ,antes de hundir el índice y el corazón en ellos para humedecerlos .  
-Lo haremos bien y despacio – susurra contra su mejilla antes de morderla con delicadeza.  
Si hubiera podido habría mirado con total sorpresa al mayor .Quizá había presionando los botones apropiados , sonrió para sus adentros dejando escapar un nuevo gemido contra los dedos del mayor , seguro que eso le gustaba. Después de todo ,estaba en su naturaleza ,querer complacer a los demás , darle lo que querían y a diferencia de en otros momentos , ahora quería hacerlo . Quería que el mayor sintiera placer , expresar lo que sentía por el con su cuerpo. De la única manera que sabía .Paseó la lengua por aquellos dedos cortos y regordetes ,deseando que se hundieran de una vez en él . Mejor dicho que otra cosa se hundiera en él , pero no , el mayor no quería hacerlo. Aquella cabezonería sería castigada luego ,se encargaría de ello .Dejó que sus dientes rozaran los dedos notando un estremecimiento por parte del mayor .  
Se quejó con disgusto cuando los retiró , pero los gemidos no tardaron en llenar la habitación al sentirlos esta vez sobre su entrada , hundiéndose en ella lentamente ,quería moverse , obligar a esos dedos a que se hundieran del todo , que llegaran a ese punto .Pero no podía presionarle , no ahora , no sabía como reaccionaría y no quería que se detuviera.  
Dejó que el mayor llevara la iniciativa , preparándole lentamente ,dejando que tomara confianza .Esos movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos casi obliglándole a morderse los labios , no sabía porqué , pero una nueva clase de sonidos pugnaba por escapar de sus labios .  
Siempre había sido una persona muy vocal , que disfrutaba de excitar a sus clientes con el sonido de su voz , pero ahora … Ahora su voz sonaba diferente , más profunda , ronca , sin respiración .  
Un gruñido reverberó en su garganta al perder los dedos del mayor .  
-¿Qué ? No … no pares – se quejó , alzando el rostro para poder mirarle , no se había dado cuenta pero había permanecido con el rostro oculto contra el hombro del mayor . El calor acudió inmediatemente a su rostro , azorado ,sin saber del todo como reaccionar , optó por empezar a moverse de nuevo , tentando al mayor con su cuerpo a conciencia .

Jinki no pudo evitar morderse el labio , tomando de nuevo las caderas contrarias con las manos ,exponiendole , para poder rozarse contra él de manera aún más íntima . La vergüenza le abandonaba poco a poso . Así como lo hacía su auto control .  
Si poder contenerse más se hundió con una sola estocada él ,dejando escapar un gemido ronco . Era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso , tan cálido , tan apretado , ni siquiera sabría como definirlo . Menos mal que no debía hacerlo y podía dedicarse a disfrutarlo .  
¿Podría moverse ya? Quería hacerlo , pero no sabía si eso le gustaría a Taemin.  
\- Si no te mueves te acabaré pegando . Vamos hyung , tienes un buen instrumento ,yo te enseñaré a usarlo – murmuró con la voz contenida . Apoyó las manos sobre el pecho del mayor, acomodándose mejor sobre él antes de empezar a moverse . Despacio al principio , dejando que el mayor se acostumbrara a aquella nueva sensación .  
Podría acostumbrarse a ver al mayor de aquella manera , su ceño fruncido , los labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar sonidos suaves y roncos a veces intentando contenerlos .¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan … tan …? Ni siquiera podía encontrar la palabra adecuada . Solo sabía que aquel cosquilleo que sentía en el pecho crecía cada vez más y más al observar la expresión del mayor .  
Empezó a moverse más rápido , el miembro del mayor le llenaba por completo ,haciendo casi imposible que pudiera acallar sus labios.Le costaba mucho controlarse , quería gritar , moverse más rápido , montar al mayor hasta agotarle , que le llenara . Aunque de alguna manera le hiciera sentirse sucio . La gente normal no era así ¿verdad?  
Como si Jinki presintiera aquellos pensamientos dañinos tomar su mente , tomó el control de la situación , girando con el menor en la cama presionando contra las sábanas ligeramente húmedas por sus cuerpos .Volvieron a unir sus labios y tomó el miembro del menor con la diestra , sintiendo el peso , el calor contra la palma , era algo nuevo y conocido a la vez , que causaba una sensación hormigueante y cálida por todo su cuerpo . Aceleró aquellas embestidas ,casi sin control .  
El choque de sus cuerpos , sus labios al unirse y un suave golpeteo húmedo se entremezclaban en el ambiente , cada vez más pesado , la tensión acumulándose sobre sus cuerpos . Taemin se arqueaba contra la cama llevándose las manos a los cabellos al rostro , sin saber muy bien que hacer . El placer le invadía , aquella unión no era solo carnal , podía sentir algo más . Algo que le enloquecía , que le desquiciaba ,que le hacía perder el control . Le llenaba de manera diferente , podía sentir la mirada contraria , pasear por su cuerpo , el deseo , el placer que le proporcionaba.  
Como si solo fueran uno , se movían al unísono . Cada vez más alto , las voces , los cuerpos , respiración . Demasiado profundo , demasiado rápido , pero aún así quería más , ansiaba más . Deseando poseer al otro,de una manera tan egoista que casi daba miedo , casi...  
Podía sentir aquel nudo formarse en su abdomen , como un cosquilleo cálido , cada vez más caliente , cada vez más fuerte , logrando que su cuerpo se tensara ,arqueándose de nuevo contra él , con un grito placer se liberó sobre su propio abdomen manchando los dedos del mayor .Oh , se sentía tan avergonzado ,había sido demasiado rápido , ni siquiera había podido retenerlo , se cubrió el rostro con los brazos intentando evitar la mirada del mayor .  
Una sonrisa complacida y casi socarrona ocupó los labios de Jinki , el ver aquel cuerpo que durante tanto tiempo había deseado tensarse de aquella manera , la piel blanca y clara marca por él mismo .La persona a la que tanto amaba ... Pudo ver como el rostro del menor se teñía de rojo , apartó sus manos como pudo buscando de nuevo el acceso a sus labios , para poder besarlos . Sintiéndose halagado por las cada una de las reacciones del cuerpo menor , cada temblor , cada escalofrío , cada gemido . Tomándole .  
Quería grabar aquellas imágenes y aquellos sonidos , para no olvidarse de ellos . Tenerlos para siempre.  
Dando al fin con aquel punto , con sorpresa ante la reacción instantánea del menor , se dedico a abusar de aquel manojo de nervios con cada movimiento , tentándole , con estocadas profundas y rápidas , sin abandonar en ningún momento sus labios .  
De los labios de Taemin ahora solo escapaban palabras incomprensibles , podría estar insultándole , maldiciéndole , quizá fueran palabras de amor , quien sabe , pero aquello le gusta , ver como perdía control . Fue aquello lo que le empujó , no puedo soportarlo más y se liberó en su interior.  
Todo era nuevo para él y aunque no sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante ello ,sabía que le gustaba. Le gustaba sentir aquellas paredes presionar su miembro ,los labios húmedos del menor contra los propios en un beso desordenado ,su respiración agitada contra la propia , el tacto suave de su piel bajo las manos .  
\- Te quiero … - susurró contra sus labios mirándole a los ojos sonriendo completamente agotado por el esfuerzo .  
-Ya me has llevado a la cama , no hace falta que me digas eso – bromeó el menor dando un golpe suave contra su brazo presionando los muslos contra las caderas del mayor rodeando su cintura con los brazos .-Yo también te quiero ,tonto – susurró contra sus labios con una media sonrisa en ellos paseando las manos por la espalda húmeda .  
No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar al menor , presionando los labios contra los contrarios varias veces , en un gesto infantil y cariñoso .  
-Ahora podemos comernos lo que queda de tarta .  
-¡Tae!  
-¡Hyung!  
-Has arruinado el momento …  
-Necesito recuperar energías hyung , antes de seguir .  
-¿Seguir?- frunció el ceño mirándole desconcertado .  
-Si , tenemos mucho tiempo y debo aprovecharme de ello mientras pueda ,preferiblemente mientras comemos tarta o nos damos una ducha ...Quiero algo dulce , aunque , también puedo devorar otras cosas ...- murmuró lo último con picardía , llevando las manos al trasero del mayor .

 

 

Tras haberse comido los restos de tarta entre besos y algún que otro lametón mientras recuperaban energías ,decidieron meterse en la ducha , el agua no estaba del todo caliente , pero al menos no estaba fría , por lo que aprovecharon para calentar la habitación con sus cuerpos , desatando de nuevo la pasión entre ellos . Sus cuerpos parecían conocerse y atraerse con naturalidad .  
Una vez vestidos de nuevo ,mucho más cómodos con la ropa holgada del menor ,arreglaron el desastre formado en la habitación ,cambiando sábanas y recogiendo la ropa regada por el suelo.Al principio había protestado , pero debía admitir que le gustaba ver a Jinki con su ropa , ver como aquellos pantalones deportivos de adherían a los muslos del mayor casi demasiado .Ah , ahora esos eran suyos . Se encargaría de disfrutar de ellos , eso seguro . Se acurrucaron en la cama ,olvidándose de todo .  
Jinki no quería volver a casa , quería estar al lado de Taemin , su Taemin , en su cálido abrazo , en la gran cama que había sido testigo de su primer encuentro .  
Se sentían bien , satisfechos ,plenos , alejados del mundo real , en esa pequeña burbuja que era la habitación de Taemin.  
Aunque no duró demasiado , cuando un suave golpeteo les hizo dar un respingo .  
Taemin tuvo que levantarse a regañadientes soltando aquel abrazo para caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta , soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver a Jonghyun frente a él .  
\- ¿Tienes uno nuevo hoy ? - preguntó con curiosidad este , sin siquiera saludar , intentando mirar al interior de la habitación con curiosidad ,lo que le resultaba algo difícil siento Taemin algo más alto que él .  
Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Taemin apoyó las manos sobre los hombros del mayor para alejarle de la puerta , no queriendo dar un momento embarazoso al mayor .  
-Parece bastante bueno , creo que te han oido incluso en el pueblo , ¿paga bien ?- preguntó aún con aquella mirada curiosa en el rostro , intentando acercarse de nuevo a la puerta -¡Ya!¡Ya! Encima de que te hago de secretaria – se quejó cuando el menor le alejó de nuevo de la puerta .- Han estado tres de ellos aquí hoy ¿sabes ? Les he tenido decir que hoy tenía todo el día reservado , habría dicho que no estabas , pero teniendo en cuenta que tus gritos se escuchaban por toooooodo …  
Cubrió los labios de su amigo con ambas manos sintiéndose de nuevo avergonzado al recordar aquello , con las mejillas rápidamente llenándose de color ante aquel comentario . Esperaba que Jinki no hubiera escuchado nada de aquello .Aquel recordatorio de que su vida no era lo que debía y el otro acerca de sus gemidos siendo escuchados por medio pueblo .  
No , no , seguro que no era para tanto , si le hubieran escuchado tan lejos , la madre de Jinki ya estaría en la puerta… Aha... Si… O quizá estaba de camino …  
No , control , no debía dejar que su imaginación le arrastrara .  
-No es un cliente, es Jinki...  
-¿Jinki?¿Ese Jinki?- eso casi era un grito , por lo que cubrió de nuevo los labios del mayor con las manos chitándole.  
-Shhh , sigue ahí ¿vale?- retiró las manos y retrocedió un paso echando un ojo por la puerta , pero desde allí no podía ver bien la cama.  
-Sabes que pienso interrogarte por ello después ¿verdad?Tendrás que contármelo todo …  
\- Si , si , lo se , pero ahora shu , shu – agitó las manos delante del mayor instándole a retirarse – luego te lo contaré todo ,todo , con tantos detalles que no podrás dormir en semanas – Pero ahora largo .  
Sin más Jonhyun se retiró, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios , bajando los escalones de dos de dos animado .No por lo que cualquiera podría pensar , sino más bien porque podía ver en los ojos del menor la felicidad. Una felicidad tímida y bien camuflada , pero él le conocía demasiado como para eso. Taemin era como un hermano para él .Él le protegía de los malos clientes y le había enseñado algunas maneras de poder defenderse de ellos por si mismo también. Jonghyun era su protector y de alguna manera también había sido su maestro. Por ello mismo eran tan importantes el uno para el otro y nada le sucedía a uno de ellos sin que el otro lo supiera.  
Y hablando de clientes problemáticos ...  
-Oh, eres tú, ¿está Taemin arriba ? -el joven alto y de aspecto elegante le miraba desde la planta baja con atención. Era Minho, quien no debería estar allí, dos visitas seguidas no eran un buen augurio …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo que aprender a guardar bien espacios, es algo que aún no controlo.  
> Por alguna extraña razón esto me cambia algunos signos de puntuación....  
> Ideas, cosas, tengo la sensación de que nadie lee esto xD


	5. Present

Cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación se encontró al mayor recostado en la cama , boca abajo ,casi dormitando , con los ojos entreabiertos , como si le costara mantenerse despierto . No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen y con pasos suaves se acercó a la cama , sentándose en el borde . Pasó las manos por los cabellos contrarios , sintiendo los suaves mechones entre los dedos , se agachó un poco y dejó un beso en los labios regordetes ,riéndose al ver el esfuerzo del mayor por mantenerse despierto .   
-Si tienes sueño deberías dormir – susurró a su oído ,continuando con aquellas caricias , que no hacían otra cosa que adormecer aún más al mayor .   
-Me regañarán …  
Ah , se olvidaba de que aquello debía terminar .Jinki debía volver a casa ,con su familia , con aquel futuro perfectamente planificado ...  
-Te van a regañar igual , así que aprovecha y que la bronca merezca la pena – acarició sus mejilla con las yemas de los dedos volviendo a besar sus labios – quédate conmigo , quiero que esto dure un poco más .  
Los brazos del mayor rodearon su cintura al instante ,obligándole a recostarse a su lado ,para acomodarse conra él , presionando el rostro contra si nuca dejando que su respiración chocara contra los cabellos del menor .  
-Esto no termina aquí , no quiero estar contigo solo una noche , no quiero sonar cursi , ni nada así … Pero quiero pasar toda la vida a tu lado . Yo te quiero , de verdad , no solo quiero tu cuerpo , quiero estar contigo -no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar las palabras del mayor ,sintiendo el calor llenar su rostro . -No te escondas ,quiero poder verte – asintiendo se giró para encarar al mayor dejando un beso en sus labios ,antes de conectar la mirada con él .-No es algo físico ,va mucho más allá .  
-Lo se , se que eres sincero , pero esto no es tan fácil , si ya hay gente que se opone a nuestra amistad … Y si se llega a saber lo que soy de verdad ...No quiero esto para ti , tú tienes una vida hecha – pasó las yemas de los dedos siguiendo la linea de su mejilla , intentando mantener la sonrisa en los labios , debía mantenerse fuerte para el mayor .  
-Podemos irnos de aquí , podemos buscar trabajo fuera , estoy seguro de que saldríamos adelante . Será difícil ,si , eso no lo niego . Pero estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti , me costará ,pero quiero luchar por estar contigo , quiero hacerte feliz .  
La voz de Jinki llenaba la habitación , a pesar de que solo hablaba en susurros , las suaves vibraciones llenaban los oídos del menor ,haciendo que su cuerpo entrara en calor , pero no ese tipo de calor físico que le había poseído antes . Sino más bien un calor emocional , que le hacía sentir aún más conmovido por las palabras del mayor .Sentirse lleno , complacido a su lado . Deseaba con todas sus ganas poder estar a su lado .  
Pero eso no podía ser .  
-Lo se , se que eres sincero , se que me quieres .Yo también te quiero a ti …  
Unos golpes sonaron contra la puerta , haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo asustados .Los golpes volvieron a sonar , pero nadie habló desde el otro lado . Probablemente fuera un cliente ,eran los únicos que llamaban ,les gustaba guardar su privacidad. Si fuera Jonghyun estaría haciendo un escándalo seguramente .   
-Deberías ir a abrir – susurró Jinki ,bajando aún más la voz , solo para los oídos del menor .-Puede que sea un cliente .  
No sonreía pero tampoco parecía molesto ,después de todo sabía a lo que se dedicaba desde que comenzó .   
Un tanto tenso soltó el agarre que tenía sobe el mayor y dejó un beso en sus labios antes de levantarse . Intentando que el mayor no se sintiera incómodo con aquella situación . Sabía que aquello era imposible pero al menos debía intentarlo .   
Se acercó a la puerta con pasos rápidos y la entreabrió lo suficiente para ver la figura alta y apuesta de Minho , mirándole entre sorprendido y curioso con un pequeño paquete en las manos . Se apresuró a salir ,cerrando la puerta inmediatamente ,sin darle tiempo a mirar al interior .  
-Hoy no teníamos programado nada ¿no?-preguntó intentando mostrarse compuesto y tranquilo , como acostumbraba normalmente.  
-Oh , no , no , pero quería traerte algo – dijo el mayor con una sonrisa brillante ofreciéndole el paquete al instante .-Es un pequeño regalo , que espero que te guste . No lo abras ahora .No delante de mi , luego , cuando estés a solas .¿De acuerdo ? - al ver que Taemin no cogía el regalo ,tomó un mano colocándolo sobre esta sin borrar la sonrisa de los labios .   
Taemin le miraba completamente confundido , aunque no lo mostraba demasiado ,¿porqué un regalo? No era una fecha importante ni nada parecido .Aquello era muy extraño .¿Qué sería ? ¿Podía si quiera aceptarlo ?   
-No pienses en no aceptarlo , tómalo y nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo ?- se acercó a él para poder dejar un beso en sus labios , sin darle opción a evitarlo , parecía un gesto casi dulce , no era como acostumbraba demandante y posesivo .   
Y así se quedó sosteniendo el paquete mientras escuchaba el rechinar de la escalera con cada paso de Minho al alejarse de la habitación.No sabía muy bien como tomarse aquello .Ya lo pensaría luego , no quería que Jinki viera aquello , no sabía porqué , pero sentía que no debía mostrárselo . 

Mientras tanto Jinki se encontraba recostado boca arriba en la cama ,el sueño ya se había alejado de él , al menos en gran parte .   
A pesar de que sabía aquello no le hacía sentirse menos intranquilo ,por alguna razón solo se sentía inseguro . No era porque no creyera en Taemin, porque lo hacía , pero … No sabía como explicarlo , era demasiado difícil , ni siquiera el mismo lo entendía . Solo sentía la necesidad irracional de tenerle a su lado , de hacerle feliz .De ser el único a quien necesitara.¿Estaba eso mal?  
Suspiró pesadamente sentándose en la cama , debería irse a casa ¿no?  
No , no debía , si lo hacía solo conseguiría que Taemin se sintiera incómodo y culpable. Debía pensar en él . Volvió a recostarse en la cama mirando al techo ,tan sumido en sus pensamientos ,que no se había dado cuenta del regreso del menor . Casi asustándose al sentir como se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre sus caderas .   
-¿Domimos ya? - preguntó Taemin acomodándose sobre él sin demasiada vergüenza .Tomó las sábanas echándolas sobre ambos cuerpos dispuesto a dormir sobre el mayor toda la noche – No pienso dejarte escapar, al menos no esta noche .   
Se relajó al instante rodeando la cintura del menor con los brazos dejando un pequeño beso en su frente mientras acariciaba su espalda con las manos .   
Poco tiempo después se quedaron dormidos , en aquel abrazo íntimo , cómodos el uno con el otro . 

 

El primero en despertar fue Taemin , casi por costumbre , ya que era normalmente la hora en la que Jonghyun entraba a incordiarle con el desayuno. Sin moverse demasiado abrió los ojos ,sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al ver el rostro dormido del mayor .Depositó un beso sobre la mejilla suave mientras pasaba las manos por los costados del mayor sintiendo el calor emanar de su cuerpo contra las palmas . Con una sonrisa traviesa , coló las manos bajo la prenda ,acariciando la piel suave mirando atento a aquel rostro relajado . Ni siquiera cambiaba de expresión aquello no podía ser , debería esforzarse más entonces . Asintió convencido presionando los labios contra los contrarios , moviéndolos despacio y paseando la lengua por ellos , para humedecerlos ,disfrutando del tacto suave y tentador .

Hacía calor , mucho calor , demasiado calor . Podía sentirlo , extenderse por su cuerpo como si de agua se tratara .No quería moverse tenía demasiado sueño ,aunque sabía que era tarde ,debería haber despertado hace rato , debía meter el pan en el horno y empezar a preparar los dulces antes de que sus padres salieran a comprar . Pero simplemente no podía . Porque aquel calor era agradable . Le gustaba ,sentía un suave cosquilleo en el vientre , aquel cosquilleo era en realidad una mano traviesa , que se colaba entre sus prendas para poder acariciarle directamente , logrando que de sus labios escapara un murmullo bajo de placer ,con el ceño fruncido . Quería abrir los ojos , pero estaba demasiado a gusto , los párpados pesaban demasiado , puede que fuera por el exceso de ejercicio el día anterior .  
-Mmm, Tae … - un nuevo gemido escapó de sus labios . ¿Cómo llamaban a eso ?Ah , si , un sueño húmedo , hacía mucho que no tenía uno de esos .   
-Hyung ,sino despiertas ya me aprovecharé de ti … - susurró el menor a su oído atrapando el lóbulo con los dientes tirando con suavidad de él .-Aunque hay algo que ya está despierto … - se rió acariciando ahora el miembro del mayor sobre las prendas , ya que si tenía contacto directo con el no podría controlarse y Jinki volvería demasiado tarde a casa .   
Pero no podía resistirse , ver las reacciones del mayor bajo sus manos , le resultaba realmente tentador .Ah , si tan solo tuvieran más tiempo , podría disfrutar de él .   
Acariciaba el miembro duro con la palma de la mano , pasando el pulgar sobre la cabeza tentándole , mordiéndose el labio inferior para retener un gruñido ronco , al sentir como el mayor alzaba las caderas . Ah , aquello no funcionaría . Retiró la mano ahora sentándose bien a su lado , retirando también las cálidas sábanas y tirando de los pantalones del mayor , así como de su ropa interior para exponerle , lamiéndose los labios al ver el falo erguido orgullosamente . ¿Cómo podía seguir durmiendo con una erección así ? Definitivamente Jinki era alguien curioso …

\- Ahm – ese gemido , que el mismo había soltado , le despertó , totalmente confundido , entreabrió los ojos , aquello era raro porqué sentía . Pestañeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz . Hacía mucha calor , pero extrañamente se sentía demasiado fresco , al menos de cintura para abajo .- Mmm – se estremeció tensando todo el cuerpo y alzando las caderas .  
El calor sofocante le robaba el aire , al bajar la mirada dejó escapar un nuevo gemido ronco que no pudo reprimir al ver al menor entre sus piernas lamiendo el miembro erecto con los ojos cerrados , parecía totalmente concentrado en aquello , como si fuera una tarea de suma importancia . Acariciaba los testículos con los dedos mientras tomaba la cabeza con los labios , abarcando poco a poco más , presionando las mejillas sobre él .CuandoTaemin abrió los ojos , y vio al mayor ,una sonrisa llenó sus ojos , gruñendo contra la piel sensible enviando un último escalofrío , que logró que el mayor se tensara por completo , liberándose en sus labios ,logrando que casi se atragantara , tragó presurosamente , lamiendose los labios , con una sonrisa satisfecha .   
-Llegas tarde , deberías darte prisa – Dijo con voz grave acercándose al mayor para dejar un beso en su mejilla , volviendo a vestir al mayor , dando un par de palmaditas en sus costados .-Debes desayunar en casa , aquí no te da tiempo o tus padres te matarán y yo te quiero vivo .  
Tiró del atónito mayor que aún le miraba sorprendido y confundido por aquel despertar . Le ayudó a alistarse y le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros . Teniéndole listo en poco tiempo , casi empujándole hasta la puerta , sin darle tiempo a hablar .   
-Pero ,Tae.... yo – intentó hablar agarrándose a las manos del menor sin querer marcharse .   
-Nada , nada , nos vemos esta tarde en el parque , como siempre , ¿vale?   
Sin más le empujó para que bajara las escaleras y se despidió de él desde la puerta con una sonrisa amplia . Mm , aquello le gustaba si , podría hacerlo todos los días ...

 

Al abrir la puerta de la panadería estaba preparado para todo . Así que ,cuando su madre le miró con el ceño fruncido y con gesto descompuesto ,sabía que le regañarían .Aunque no era eso lo que le dolía , sino que sus padres no pudieran aceptar a Taemin . La charla no duró demasiado , de hecho no más de cinco minutos , era realmente extraño , solo le pidieron que mencionara cuando no dormiría en casa y que fuera responsable con el trabajo .Aquello podía hacerlo ,si no les decepcionaría . Lo que no se esperaba es lo que vino a continuación . Su madre le entregó un sobre blanco ribeteado con tonos pasteles y dorados parecía una invitación .   
-Los Kim nos han invitado , es un gran honor para nosotros poder asistir .  
-¿Cuál es el motivo de la fiesta ? Si no recuerdo mal la ultima vez que hicieron una ,fue hace cinco años .Recuerdo que estuviste dos días preparando los dulces – comentó con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar aquello,la imagen de su madre trabajando tan duramente intentando enseñarle a su vez con paciencia - ¿Qué prepararemos esta vez ?  
-Si , lo recuerdo cariño , eran buenos tiempos , es una fiesta de bienvenida,Jungah volverá de la ciudad ,puesto que ya se ha graduado – su sonrisa cambió a una expresión contrariada al escuchar a su hijo – oh , no , no ,esta vez no debemos preparar nada . Somos invitados formales . Ya sabes que siempre hemos estado en buenos términos con ellos , Jungah y tú fuisteis buenos amigos . Ella misma ha pedido que te invitaran y siendo claros , su madre cree que tu serías una buena influencia para ella en estos momentos ...- dijo lo último en voz baja para que solo el le escuchara .   
-¿Buena influencia ?¿En qué sentido?  
-Dicen que se ha desmelenado de más allí y tú , mi pequeño ,eres uno de los pocos jovenes centrados de este pueblo , Quizá podríais retomar aquella amistad ¿no crees?


	6. Date

Aquella tarde Taemin y jinki se vieron en el parque como habían acordado. Taemin no habló de la caja y Jinki no habló de aquella invitación, querían disfrutar del tiempo juntos, solo hablando, entre caricias rápidas y besos furtivos evitando las miradas de la gente que paseaba por el parque. Hablaron de planes de futuro, lo que querían, lo que podían hacer y también de lo que debían hacer. Sabían que se estaban haciendo muchas ilusiones, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaban enamorados y aquel sentimiento les dominaba por completo.   
Taemin apreciaba en gran manera que Jinki no interfiriera con su trabajo, era un tema algo incómodo, pero el mayor se mostraba respetuoso con su decisión de no dejarlo, al menos hasta reunir el dinero suficiente para marcharse de allí. Por su parte Jinki también estaba ahorrando, lo llevaba haciendo mucho tiempo, lo que temía en realidad era exponer sus deseos ante sus padres. No solo el hecho de querer marcharse del pueblo en el que había nacido con Taemin, sino la verdadera identidad de Taemin. No sabía como afectaría eso a su familia, si le aceptarían o no. Amaba a Taemin, de eso estaba seguro, pero no quería dañar a su padres. Ellos le había dado todo lo que tenía, era quien era gracias a ellos, no quería ser desagradecido.   
Sabían que para poder ser feliz debían marcharse de allí, a un lugar en el que nadie los conociera, donde poder empezar de cero, que no les juzgaran. Querían vivir como una pareja, con normalidad. Después de todo eran normales ¿no? No había nada malo en ellos…  
La conversación era cada vez más seria, las sonrisas se tornaron en ceños fruncidos y Jinki sintió la imperiosa necesidad de borrar aquella tensión del rostro del menor.   
-Todo saldrá bien, debemos creer en ello – dice sonriéndole y acaricia su mejilla con una mano, logrando sacarle una sonrisa tímida- Las sonrisas atraen la felicidad. Sigue sonriendo ¿de acuerdo ?- Miró alrededor comprobando que no hubiera nadie y se acercó para rozar los labios contra los del menor en un beso inocente.  
Tras ello no hablaron más, solo permanecieron en el viejo banco de madera, tomados de la mano, ocultas bajo un abrigo, soñando con un futuro que les costaría conseguir. 

 

Una clienta nueva, no había nada que emocionara a Jonghyun tanto como eso y más aún cuando eran alguien como ella. Con solo mirarla sabía que tenía dinero, le pagaría bien. Además de que era atractiva, oh si, eso era un plus. No sabía muy bien como había conseguido su número, pero estaba más que contento de que le hubiera elegido. Por lo visto se estaba haciendo popular. Lo curioso era que le hubiera llamado a casa, sobre todo siendo una casa como aquella, no había manera de entrar sin ser visto. El mayordomo había tenido que abrirle la puerta.  
Normalmente sus clientas querían discreción, pero ella parecía alguien bastante abierta en cuanto a ello, quizá demasiado.  
Ahora se encontraba en su habitación, era grande elegante, con tonos crema y motivos florales, no parecía encajar con ella, quien le observaba con ojos hambrientos, toda cuero y brillos, era sexy, eso seguro. Se acercó hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios, ella reaccionó al instante acercándose también y rodeo su cuello con los brazos buscando sus labios. Sin presentaciones, ni indicaciones, ya sabían para que estaba allí. Era trabajo y pensaba disfrutarlo. 

 

Un ruido infernal llenaba las paredes de la gran mansión, se podía ver como los empleados intentaban mantener una expresión normal ante aquellos gemidos femeninos que no eran para nada discretos.   
Ah, en ocasiones como aquellas Kibum deseaba ser hijo único, quizá si hubiera tenido un hermano… Pero no, tenía que tocarle ella. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza indicando a los sirvientes que se marcharan con un gesto de manos. Probablemente su hermana protestaría luego , pero la culpa era suya, no podía someter a los pobres a ese bochorno y tampoco quería que se llevaran aquella imagen de su hermana, aunque a esta alturas, estaba más que claro como era su hermana. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos dejando escapar un suspiro, debería cortarse el pelo , ya casi le cubría los ojos, lo haría pronto si . Quizá podría pedírselo a su hermana, cuando terminara con su visita. Sentía curiosidad por aquello, ¿qué tipo de persona tenía su hermana en la habitación? ¿Como había contactado con ella ? Sabía en que clase de cosas estaba metida, pero nunca lo había visto de manera tan directa.  
Sus padres estaban fuera preparando la gran fiesta de bienvenida para ella, el debería haberles acompañado, así se habría librado de todo aquel espectáculo, ahora entre los gemidos se escuchaba el estruendoso golpeteo de la cama contra la pared. Se puso de pie y salió de la casa con pasos rápidos en dirección hacia el jardín. Observó aquella extensión intentando calmarse, la rabia no debía dominar su mente, debía componerse para enfrentar a su hermana y hacerla entrar en razón. Aquel comportamiento no era el apropiado, solo traería malas consecuencias.  
Con esa idea en mente volvió a entrar en la casa, con pasos rápidos,subió las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, aquellos sonidos llenando sus oídos, le costó mucho resistir el impulso de cubrirse los oídos con las manos. Pero al llegar a la puerta se topó con que estaba cerrada, con llave además. ¿Cómo se atrevía a armar tal escándalo sin siquiera darle opción a impedírselo. Dio un par de palmadas sobre la puerta, para al menos detener ese horrible sonido, pero los muy rastreros le ignoraron sin contemplaciones. Fue entonces cuando el perdió el control empezando a aporrear la puerta con ambas manos, si ellos hacían ruido el podía hacer mucho, muchísimo más.   
Abrieron la puerta de manera tan abrupta y rápida que le fue imposible no acabar golpeando al hombre que la sostenía, aunque si le hubiera dado tiempo a detenerse tampoco lo habría hecho, se merecía eso y mucho más.   
\- Largo – una palabra, contundente y una mirada asesina se dirigieron contra un hombre unos centímetros más bajo que él, de piel morena y bastante en forma. Tenía unos ojos grandes y bastante expresivos. En aquel momento no parecían muy contentos de verle. ¡Pero que demonios! ¡Él tampoco lo estaba !Aquella era su casa. - Largo. -Repitió con la esperanza de que esa vez le obedeciera.  
\- Oh, venga Kibum, no seas aguafiestas, si quieres luego te lo presto, estoy segura de que Jjong no se negará. -Kim Jung Ah, su hermana, si es que se podía llamar así, se asomó tras la espalda del hombre con una sonrisa que en aquellos momentos le parecía exasperante.  
\- No voy a repetirlo más, le quiero fuera de aquí y a ti te quiero sobria durante al menos una hora – la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de volver la vista hacia el hombre que aún permanecía de pie ante él, podía notar como le observaba, de los pies a la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios se creía para mirarle así? Con tanto descaro, ni una pizca de disimulo o vergüenza. Sintió como el calor se apoderaba de su rostro, enrojeciendo ahora de rabia, aquellos dos no pensaban hacerle caso, ya había tenido suficiente .  
Sin pensar en que el hombre que tenía ante si estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y que su hermana estaba totalmente desnuda tras él, tomó a Jonghyun del brazo y tiró de él en dirección hacia las escaleras, haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas de Jung Ah y la resistencia del más bajo. A pesar de su aspecto físico que podía parecer débil , era perfectamente capaz de echar a los intrusos de su casa.   
-Vale, vale, entendido, me voy, pero al menos déjame coger mi ropa ¿no? -la voz del hombre le sorprendió, era suave, agradable, no parecía encajar con la imagen que Kibum se había creado en la mente. Se imaginaba algo más meloso, angustiante quizá repugnante, pero no, sonaba bastante bien.  
Aquello le descolocó, soltó de inmediato la mano del hombre algo confundido y asintió despacio dejando que volviera a subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hermana.   
Aunque se di cuenta, un poco tarde que había metido la pata, cuando escuchó el portazo en la habitación. 

 

 

\- Pensaba que no volverías – dijo Jung Ah observándole desde la cama con una sonrisa seductora, aún no se había vestido, el pelo desordenado, la vista perdida y aquel cuerpo de escándalo cubierto por una fina sábana a pesar del frío de la estación llamaban a admirarla.   
\- Servicio completo, es lo que solicitaste y es lo que tendrás. - Una sonrisa socarrona ocupó sus labios mientras bloqueaba la puerta antes de caminar hacia ella volviendo a desvestirse para unirse a ella en la cama.

 

Treinta minutos después Jonghyun era expulsado de la mansión Kim, por un grupo de sirvientes más fuertes de lo normal, al menos había cobrado antes de que le sacaran a la fuerza de la habitación.Durante el trayecto a la salida, había tenido tiempo de sobra para observar la sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Kibum, lo suficiente como para querer cobrárselas la próxima vez.  
Aunque,ciertamente, no era la primera vez que era expulsado así .La primera vez, fue con solo quince años…  
Jonghyun nunca había sido muy buen estudiante, como solía decir su padre, solo destacaba en asignaturas innecesarias, como música o filosofía. En casa no sobraba el dinero, tenía dos hermanas mayores y una madre encantadoras que se encontraban casi en los huesos por la escasez de comida, su padre hacía lo que podía para traer dinero a casa, pero no era suficiente. Aquello le molestaba y solía cobrárselo con él.   
Que su padre descubriera su sexualidad no ayudó demasiado, intentó cambiarle, enviarle a terapia, gastando un dinero que no tenían en algo que no se podía cambiar. Al principio creían que pasaba por una fase, pero Jonghyun lo tenía claro, no era una fase, era una realidad.  
Que le pillaran dando rienda suelta a su sexualidad en el colegio fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
Solo había sido un beso, pero un profesor lo había visto y lo reportó a su padre.   
Al llegar a casa se encontró sus cosas en la calle ,tiradas por toda esta y a su madre y hermanas intentando recogerlas bajo la mirada asediante del vecindario.   
No pudo soportarlo más.  
Se enfrentó a su padre.   
Debía admitir que no fue su idea más brillante. Terminó lleno de moretones, contusiones y lo peor de todo, no pudo despedirse de su madre y hermanas.  
Derrotado recogió lo que pudo y se marchó del lugar.  
Intentó volver varias veces, pero su padre siempre le rechazó.  
Hasta que un día al volver no los encontró. La casa estaba completamente vacía , no quedaba nada .  
Perdió todo contacto con su familia.  
Recordar todo aquello le causaba un terrible dolor de cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía porqué todo aquello se le había venido a la mente.   
Ni aquella casa se parecía a la suya, ni Jung Ah a nadie de su familia, ah, de solo pensarlo se estremecía.   
Aunque había visto algo de si mismo en Kibum, aunque no sabía qué. Aquel niño mimado no podía tener nada en común con él aquello era una idea ridícula.   
Se estremeció de nuevo y se pasó las manos por los brazos para intentar entrar en calor, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la chaqueta puesta.   
-Ah, esa era de Taemin, si se da cuenta... - se estremeció de nuevo, esta vez no de frío. Solo pensar en Taemin furioso le hacía temblar, no, no, debía recuperarla, no sabía como, pero debía hacerlo. Al menos tenía el dinero en el pantalón, eso era lo importante, poder sobrevivir una semana más. Debía darse prisa y volver a su pequeña habitación.

 

-¿Una celebración privada? - preguntó Taemin mirándole confundido-¿Y qué se supone que haría yo allí?Yo no soy tan público como tú …  
-Si , si ,me lo han ofrecido y creí que te interesaría, solo consiste en dar espectáculo, además pagarán muy bien .  
-No se yo , sabes que prefiero llevar un perfil bajo, si llamo demasiado la atención solo causaré problemas.-Y también estaba Jinki, también pensaba en él .   
-Con lo que te pagarán podrías vivir perfectamente un par de meses, venga , hazlo por mi , no podría hacerlo con nadie que no fueras tú .- Jonghyun le miró fijamente con aquella mirada practicada ya durante tantos años, sabía que Taemin no podía resistirse a eso .  
-Vale, vale, está bien, pero solo porque eres tú ¿eh? ¿Cuándo es?  
-En un par de días, te daré los detalles conforme me los den a mi ¿de acuerdo?- sonrío dando un par de palmadas sobre el hombro del menor – como en los viejos tiempos, será divertido.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado también en Asian Fanfics y Wattpad.  
> Comentarios y críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidas.


End file.
